


By Her Side

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: rounds of kink, Domme!Helen, Episode s01e09 Requiem, Episode s04e13 End of Nights, F/M, Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had walked through fire for her, and would do it again, he knew that now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Her Side

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Domme!Helen/sub!Will possession. Mention of spanking, submission... spoilers for Requiem and Sanctuary for None

Will had never submitted to anyone. Sure he had been kicked around, teased and endured his fair share of undeserved shame and torture- in school and later, in his career, but in the bedroom, where it really counted, never. It wasn't a rule. He didn't need rules to define who he was. He had never needed anyone to tell him what he could be, what he should be, but that all changed the day he found himself tied unceremoniously to a chair in a sinking sub. If he was honest, things had started to change for him long before then when Magnus had shown up and all but told him he would take the job she had just offered him. It was the sub, the damn sub though, that changed things on a more visceral level.

She was dying; Will was in charge. Will was in charge and he didn't want to be. These were decisions he didn't want to make, couldn't make, ones he had seen her make without a second thought, in a heartbeat, so many times before. He has a plan, a plan to do what she had asked, but he can't do it, won't do it. He had known he wouldn't, and then she took that choice away and he did, he did it. He had done it and got a taste of that high, the high: the thrill and the relief.

That night, back on dry land, she had beat him, flesh turned scarlet red until they had both been exhausted and he realized she had been right; his life up until that point had been child's play. 

Two years later he dies for her, gives up everything without a second thought because she asks him to. This time he doesn't hesitate when she asks him to do the impossible.

It's the little things after that that are hard: the secrets and the waiting, the wistful almost pained looks he can't seem to make disappear. He's good, so good, playing along, waiting, catering to her every need. 

"You'll know when you need to." She promises nails sharp against his skin, fingers pulling at his hair as he begs her to share. He wants to make her pain go away, he wants to save her from this like he had saved her before, save them both, but it's not his choice. He was her soldier, her good soldier, her protégé turned concubine.

He knows now. He's standing in the one place he thought could never be. It's so much like that first night he almost sinks to his knees right there on the grass.

"Shall we begin?"

"Yes," he wants to say, beg for it even now, but he stays quiet, waiting patiently as he had been taught, while she shifts through the all too familiar slew of emotions their reunion had dredged up.

"I believe you have something of mine."

He bows his head, reaches up to the back of his neck, fingers tickling the fine hairs there, and grabs a small silver clasp. The chain had warmed his skin for so long, the long days at SCUI and the longer nights since she had disappeared, he feels naked without it, torn open and waiting for the quietest of commands.

He had walked through fire for her, and would do it again; he knew that now. Living with her, with her innumerable lifetimes, with her grief and her pain, the sudden periods of private anger, dying was easier than living with her secrets, but he would do it again, he knew he would have to. He was hers, would always be hers. Will had never submitted to anyone, but then again Helen Magnus wasn't just anyone. She had lived five lifetimes, and she would live a sixth with him by her side.


End file.
